Floreció
by Kuroko Lioncourt
Summary: Tirada sobre mi cama, con las manos cubriéndome el rostro, procesé la refrescante verdad. ¡Ella me había besado! ·Universo Alterno. Narrado por Bel·


© Hidekaz Himaruya.

**.**

**.**

**Floreció**

**.**

Tirada sobre mi cama, con las manos cubriéndome el rostro, procesé la refrescante verdad.

¡Ella me había besado!

Caminando, llegamos a un gran parque. Conversábamos. Que los exámenes por venir se veían difíciles, que tu salón hizo más ruido que el mío y ¿te fijaste que no se le escucha nada a la profesora? Nos sentamos. Yo más cerca de ti que tú de mí, o así lo sentí al principio. Rocé tu brazo abrigado por un chaleco; hacía frío y, sin embargo, bastaba mirar tus labios para que mis músculos se contrajeran y mi circulación se apresurara.

No sé cómo había empezado todo. Desde finales del año pasado, quizá. Ligeros flirteos, un brazo en tu cintura, luego en tu cadera. Un beso en mi mejilla, luego en mi cuello. Tomándonos del codo, de la muñeca, de la mano. Sin hablar expresamente de nuestras intenciones, nuestros sentimientos, nuestros pensamientos sobre lo que estábamos haciendo, o lo que no estábamos haciendo o lo que podríamos estar haciendo si alguna de nosotras hubiese tomado la iniciativa con anterioridad. Te dije que mi familia no soportaría si yo tuviese una relación con otra mujer. Tú me dijiste que a la tuya le daba igual. Cuánto te envidio, te comenté, quisiera ser libre, desearía poder caminar en paz, tranquila, por haber escogido el camino correcto. _Me gustas_, no te dije. No te decía sobre mis ganas de morderte la mejilla, de estar juntas en tu cama o en la mía, cerca, tan cerca que nuestras narices se tocaran. Tampoco te relaté las fantasías que tuve contigo durante las clases, que mientras la profesora de física explicaba algo sobre la gravedad, yo sólo soñaba con que gravitáramos la una con la otra. Sólo eso. Sólo era yo y mis deseos. Los toques sin querer, los toques con querer, la intimidad, los susurros, sólo eso.

Pusiste tu brazo detrás mío. El nerviosismo hizo mella en mí, aunque nadie que me conociera lo hubiese creído. Acomodé tus largos cabellos castaños, me sonreíste y desvié la mirada. Me hablaste, y de pronto, no sé cómo ni en qué momento, salió el tema. Te miré sorprendida, miré a todos lados, dijiste que no había nadie, te contradije: aquí pasa mucha gente, pero no me hiciste caso. Sabíamos de qué hablábamos, pero no lo dijimos directamente. Sí, el beso. Yo no me atrevía. Nunca lo había hecho antes. Esbozaste una sonrisa juguetona y te acercaste a mí, a pesar de mi incomodidad (lo deseaba, claro que lo deseaba, pero nunca, hasta ahora, he abandonado mis reparos de demostrarnos cariño en público). Puse una mano en tu cintura, me miraste los labios y yo hice lo mismo con los tuyos. Sentí tu nariz rozar la mía, y yo únicamente me repetía _hazlohazlobésamehazlo _hasta que la carne se juntó con la carne, como siempre debió ser. Tus labios estaban tibios a pesar del frío. Duros, carnosos, suaves, prometedores.

Un tirón de placer en mi bajo abdomen que me recorrió todo el cuerpo fue lo que me regalaste. Encajamos tan bien que estoy segura que, al igual que yo, pensaste que habíamos sido necias al no haber hecho esto antes, culpa a la timidez, a la inexperiencia, a los prejuicios, a los miedos, pero al menos ahora estamos aquí, satisfechas, sintiendo que un arco inconcluso se completó, para dar paso a otro arco donde sólo seríamos tú y yo y nosotras. Sólo nosotras.

Apoyé mi cabeza en tus piernas, riendo de felicidad, mientras tu acariciabas mi corto cabello. Nuestra burbuja en medio de la urbanidad, del ruido de los autos, de los pájaros, de la gente conversando cerca. Un señor pasó, lo miré, nos miró, me reí nerviosa y tomé tu mano, él sonrió y siguió de largo, junto al temor de que tal vez, sólo tal vez, esto no era la correcto. Una estupidez, me dije.

Se hacía tarde. Te tomé del brazo, me acompañaste a la estación de metro, me diste otro beso, me sonrojé. Nos sonreímos, cómplices. Felices. Olvidamos el mundo.

Y durante el trayecto a casa hasta mi llegada, seguía tocándome los labios, esperando ansiosa la repetición. Todavía sintiendo la sensación de que estaba en un sueño. Mi mente entumecida de dicha.

Llegué a mi cuarto, me tiré en mi cama, cubrí con mis manos mi rostro, rememoraba la escena.

Hasta que realmente me di cuenta de la verdad.

¡Elizabeta! ¡Ella me había besado!


End file.
